


From Soldier to Soldier

by ladymisteria



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Little chat between father-in-law and son-in-law, Multi, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Il rapporto tra Rory e il Dottore non è mai stato dei migliori.Può una semplice chiacchierata tra uomini bastare a risolvere le cose una volta per tutte?





	From Soldier to Soldier

## 

 

River Song chiuse la porta della piscina dietro di sé, prese il libro lasciato a terra nell’ultima visita e si avvicinò all’acqua, dove l’uomo stava nuotando tranquillo.

«Ti godi un po’ di relax?» chiese la donna, sedendosi a bordo piscina.

«Mi sono detto che sarebbe stato incredibilmente stupido avere una piscina e non usarla» replicò il Dottore, issandosi fuori dall’acqua.

«Allora... A che punto siamo, dottoressa Song?» domandò poi, scostandosi i capelli bagnati dal volto.

«Non potresti dirmelo tu, per una volta?» protestò River.

«Il mio diario nero è nella giacca. E ora, nel caso non te ne fossi accorta, non la sto indossando» ghignò lui.

River ponderò bene la risposta ricevuta, poi estrasse il suo fedele diario blu TARDIS.

«Dunque… Ah, sì. L’ultima volta siamo stati su Achernar. Posto carino…».

Il Dottore si alzò.

«Molto bene. Come mai da queste parti, comunque? Sarei venuto io»

«Mi annoiavo, in cella».

River seguì il Dottore lungo i corridoi, verso il guardaroba.

«E con te non si ci annoia mai» continuò, facendogli l’occhiolino.

L’uomo ghignò.

«Temo che la nostra serata dovrà attendere un po’, ad ogni modo. Stavo giusto per riportare a casa i tuoi genitori. Li ho portati al Savoy per il loro anniversario».

River sembrò perplessa.

«Ma non era sei settimane fa?».

Il Dottore parve imbarazzato.

«Già… C’è stato qualche _problemino_ , così ho dovuto… _prolungare_ un po’ la loro assenza dai festeggiamenti terrestri. E a proposito… Come mai non eri presente alla festa?»

«Non sono il tipo da festa umana. Faccio uno strappo alla regola giusto per Natale».

«Capisco… Quindi mi spiace, ma dovrai essere paziente»

«Oh, lo sarò. Dopo un po’ si ci fa l’abitudine, con te».

Il Dottore la ignorò, poi si bloccò a metà strada.

«Aspetta un attimo. Come sapevi dove trovarmi? _Il TARDIS ti ha di nuovo inviato le coordinate al Manipolatore del Vortice?!_ Ultimamente non so che le prenda, fa completamente di testa sua…»

«Potrei dire di averti cercato in tutti i posti in cui sapevo di poterti trovare; di essere stata fortunata. Ma sarebbe una bugia. Il TARDIS è parcheggiato in modalità invisibile poco fuori dalla mia cella da circa mezz’ora. Non ho nemmeno dovuto _pensare_ di usare il Manipolatore del Vortice».

«Che ti dicevo? Non avevo minimamente impostato le coordinate per Stormcage» borbottò confuso, deviando verso la sala di controllo.

Amy e Rory furono sorpresi di vedere River lì.

«Non ti abbiamo vista entrare» disse Amy dopo averla stretta in un abbraccio.

«Sono entrata direttamente dalle porte che danno sulla piscina e…»

«Sì, sì… Vi scambierete i convenevoli più tardi. Pond, vi siete accorti che siamo atterrati?» disse il Dottore, girando intorno alla consolle, studiando ogni leva.

«No» replicarono i due coniugi all’unisono.

«Che problema c’è, Dottore? Non è la prima volta che il TARDIS ti porta in un luogo completamente diverso da quello che avevi programmato» disse Amy, perplessa.

Il Dottore annuì, poco convinto.

«Sì, è vero. Ma non mi ha mai portato in un posto senza un motivo ben preciso. E francamente non vedo che ragione possa esserci per atterrare fuori dalla cella di River. Oh, sì! Avevo dimenticato di dirvelo. Siamo a Stormcage!» esclamò allegramente.

«Ma River ha il Manipolatore del Vortice, che senso avrebbe…» cominciò Rory, confuso.

«E’ proprio quello che mi stavo chiedendo, Rory» borbottò il Dottore, picchiettando sul monitor.

«Penso sia opportuno un controllo generale. Temo dovrete attendere ancora un po’ per tornare alla vostra festa di anniversario, Pond»

«Oh, perfetto. Potresti almeno andare ad indossare qualcosa?» domandò Rory, scoccando un’occhiata ad Amy.

«Girati, se ti mette in imbarazzo» disse il Gallifreyano, noncurante.

River nascose un sorrisetto divertito.

Rory, invece, boccheggiò.

«Io… _Io non mi sento in imbarazzo!_ » esclamò piccato.

«Ottimo. Perché non ve ne è alcun motivo» continuò l’altro, come se niente fosse.

Il Dottore osservò nuovamente ogni cosa nel minimo dettaglio.

«Non sembra ci siano danni evidenti...».

Si grattò nervosamente la guancia, come faceva sempre quand’era confuso.

Scrollò le spalle.

«Sì, credo proprio sia meglio dare una controllata generale. Non voglio certo che…».

Le luci del TARDIS si spensero, lasciandoli al buio.

«Appunto».

Il Gallifreyano azionò per un paio di volte la leva d’avviamento.

«Avanti…».

Le luci si riaccesero, lasciando Amy, Rory e River a scambiarsi un’occhiata perplessa.

«Suppongo non sia un buon segno, vero?»

«Già. Rory, ti andrebbe di aiutarmi nei controlli?» chiese il Dottore.

River era esterrefatta.

«Perché non lo hai chiesto a me? Sono capace tanto quanto te di…».

Amy le posò una mano sul braccio.

«Lasciamoli giocare con le loro cose da maschi. Sono certa che riusciranno benissimo a cavarsela anche senza di noi».

Le due donne si avviarono verso la cucina.

«E se non dovessero riuscirci, accorreremo in loro aiuto, _come sempre_ ».

Il Dottore rise sarcastico.

«Molto divertenti... Rory, potresti prendere la cassetta degli attrezzi che si trova sotto la consolle, mentre vado a vestirmi?».

Rory annuì.

«Okay».

*

«Amy crede che dovremmo seppellire l’ascia di guerra, sai?» disse Rory, alzando gli occhi e guardando il Dottore attraverso il pavimento trasparente del TARDIS.

« _Ascia?_ Quale ascia? Io non sono in guerra con nessuno!» esclamò il Gallifreyano, confuso.

«Suppongo voglia dire mettere da parte una volta per tutte questa continua competizione».

Il Dottore uscì da sotto la consolle e guardò Rory.

«Ma come, _ancora?_ ».

Fece spallucce.

«D’accordo. Anche se ci tengo a precisare di non essere _assolutamente_ in competizione con te, Rory. Non lo sono mai stato» disse allegramente, tornando al suo posto.

«Piuttosto, sei tu ad aver sempre frainteso» continuò, studiando i cavi.

«Potresti unire il cavo blu con l’alimentatore? Mi risparmieresti un po’ di tempo, facendolo».

Rory sgranò gli occhi.

«Puoi darmi torto? Chiunque abbia visto tu ed Amy insieme ha _frainteso!_ L’hai portata via…»

«Il cavo blu con l’alimentatore, per favore».

Rory fece quanto gli veniva chiesto.

«Grazie. Dicevi?».

«Dicevo che hai portato via Amy la notte prima delle nostre nozze!».

Il Dottore collegò due cavi fra loro.

«E l’ho riportata in tempo perché riusciste a sposarvi comunque il giorno successivo, quindi dov’è il problema? E se non ricordo male, lei non si è rifiutata» replicò, mettendosi il cacciavite tra i denti e scollegando nuovamente i cavi.

«Oh, e andiamo…» borbottò, riprovando.

«E poi… Come mai ha detto a te di essere incinta, e non a me?» continuò Rory.

«Migliore amico» ribatté il Gallifreyano.

« _Io sono il marito!_ Dovrà pur contare qualcosa!».

Il Dottore tornò a fissarlo.

«Hai ancora questo tipo di remore, Rory? _Sul serio?_ Credevo avessimo… Ah, lascia perdere. Senti, dovresti chiederlo a lei. Non le ho detto io di tacertelo».

Si guardò intorno.

«Hai visto i miei occhiali da saldatura?»

«Sulla consolle» rispose Rory.

«Oh. Grazie mille».

*

«E dato che siamo in argomento…».

Il Dottore alzò gli occhi al cielo.

«Ascolta, Rory. Non so davvero più come dirtelo. Sono affezionato ad Amy. Le voglio bene e gliene vorrò sempre. Ma i miei sentimenti per lei non vanno oltre a questo. _Non potrebbero_. Ci siamo incontrati che lei aveva sette anni e io ero ancora nel pieno della rigenerazione. Questo ha fatto sì che si creasse un legame speciale, tra noi. _Un forte legame_. Ecco quello che c’è tra me e lei. _Tutto qui._ E’ come se fossimo cresciuti insieme» disse, esasperato.

« _Io_ sono cresciuto con lei, eppure Amy ha sempre…»

«Mi pare che al momento di scegliere, Amy non ti abbia deluso, no? Stai sereno, Rory! Amelia Pond ha solo un principe azzurro, e non sono io».

Il Dottore si rialzò, accendendo il TARDIS.

«Meno male. Funzioni di nuovo a dovere. Brava, vecchia mia. Hmm… Prima o poi dovrò cambiare un po’ le cose, qui dentro. Forse i colori…» bofonchiò tra sé e sé.

Rory lo raggiunse.

«In realtà, comunque, volevo parlare di Melody» disse.

«Melody? Oh, _River_ » replicò l’uomo, studiando la sala di controllo in cerca di un’idea per cambiare l’atmosfera.

«Il suo nome è… Lasciamo perdere» sospirò Rory, rassegnato.

«Che c’è che non va?» chiese il Dottore, spegnendo nuovamente i motori e appoggiandosi alla consolle, in ascolto.

«E’ mia figlia»

«Non ti sfugge niente…» mormorò divertito il Dottore.

«Quello che voglio dire… E’ una cosa _davvero_ seria, con lei?»

«La cosa non sembrava importarti, prima di conoscere la sua vera identità» notò il Dottore.

Rory boccheggiò.

« _Prima era prima!_ ».

«Oh… Giusto. Beh, Rory… Non penserai davvero che ti racconterò ogni cosa, vero? Non alla mia età. E di certo non del mio rapporto con River» replicò il Dottore, affabile.

«Certo che no! Solo non voglio che Melody diventi un’altra delle tue tante conquiste».

Calò un silenzio carico di elettricità.

«Tu credi che _per me_ River rappresenti una di loro?» mormorò il Dottore, incrociando le braccia al petto ed evitando di guardarlo.

«Non lo so, Dottore. Francamente fatico a comprendere come possiate prendervi sul serio, con una vita come la vostra».

«Io _ho sposato_ River, Rory. Pensi davvero che l’avrei fatto, se si fosse trattata solamente di un’altra _conquista_ , come dici tu?».

«Tu stesso hai detto che la linea temporale in cui vi siete sposati è stata poi cancellata» continuò Rory, implacabile.

«Esattamente come quella in cui tu eri l’ultimo centurione romano, che ha vegliato sulla donna che amava per 2000 anni. Eppure _tu ricordi_ quello che è successo in quella realtà. Per te _è reale_ ».

Il Dottore sospirò.

«Per quanto riguarda quanto successo su quella piramide… Io e River sapevamo che la cancellazione di quella linea temporale avrebbe creato dei dubbi. _Negli altri_. Non in noi. River è mia moglie. E non mi interessa se per i tuoi standard il nostro non è un matrimonio valido».

Rory lesse molta determinazione nei vecchi occhi del Dottore.

Eppure non poteva concludere quella discussione senza essersi “liberato” di tutti i dubbi, le paure e sì, anche i rancori, covati per tanto tempo.

«Hai ragione, Dottore. Devo ammetterlo. Non sta a me giudicare l’autenticità della vostra unione. Ma penso di avere il pieno diritto di esprimerti la mia opinione riguardo al tuo comportamento nei confronti di mia figlia» sbottò, prendendo il coraggio a mani piene.

Sapeva di non essere che un semplice umano, rispetto all’uomo che aveva di fronte; ma non gli importava.

L’essere un alieno millenario non significava ottenere tutto ciò che si voleva.

Il Dottore lo guardò perplesso.

«Perché, che ho fatto?».

Rory si esibì in un suono a metà tra l’esasperato e il divertito.

«Ecco, lo vedi? Non te ne rendi nemmeno conto! _E’ a Stormcage!_ E’ chiusa in una cella, anche se innocente! Ti basterebbe un attimo per liberarla. _E non solo per una notte._ Ma non lo fai. Preferisci lasciare che passi i suoi giorni in prigione. Se davvero contasse tanto per te, come hai sempre mostrato, a quest’ora River sarebbe libera. _Io_ non permetterei mai che Amy…»

«Ma tu non sei me, vero?» lo interruppe il Dottore in tono duro.

« _Non hai idea_ di cosa significhi, Rory. Tu ed Amy siete insieme _ogni giorno_ , potete vivere _ogni momento_ fianco a fianco. Non temi, ogni volta che la vedi, che quella possa essere l’ultima occasione che hai per farlo. Mi chiedi come posso permettere a River di stare in prigione. Hai una vaga idea di quanto il pensiero di lei in una cella per _colpa mia_ mi distrugga? Pensi davvero che io trascorra le mie giornate divertendomi in giro per l’universo, dimenticandomi completamente di lei? _Ti sei mai chiesto_ , Rory Williams, che succederebbe se io liberassi River? Se non la riportassi nella cella? Sarebbe costretta a fuggire. Momento dopo momento, giorno dopo giorno. Per il resto della sua vita. Sapendo quello che si prova, scusami tanto se desidero risparmiarglielo!».

Il Dottore sospirò, calmandosi.

«E’ vero, potrei liberarla in un attimo. Non sai quanto la tentazione di farlo sia forte, Rory. Ma non è così che devono andare le cose. Non è così che funziona, tra noi. Io e River non possiamo stare insieme per un tempo troppo lungo. Passato e futuro di entrambi si frantumerebbero. Nessun progetto, nessun domani sicuro. Ogni cosa è uno spoiler per l’altro… Questo spingerebbe _chiunque_ abbia una lunga vita e sì, anche la possibilità di fare diverse conquiste, a stare bene alla larga da una relazione del genere. Ma non me. _E di certo non perché amo le sfide impossibili_ » precisò, deciso.

Lo fissò.

«Quindi, Rory, non pensare _minimamente_ che io non prenda sul serio la mia storia con tua figlia» concluse.

Rory non osò replicare, quindi annuì.

«Bene. Mi ha fatto piacere essermi chiarito con te, dopo tanto tempo» continuò il Dottore, sedendosi sui gradini.

Trascorsero alcuni minuti in cui nessuno dei due parlò.

«Era libera» mormorò poi il Gallifreyano, gli occhi bassi.

Rory alzò la testa.

«Quando l’hai conosciuta?».

Il Dottore annuì, strofinandosi gli occhi al ricordo.

A Rory il gesto non sfuggì.

L’uomo si sedette affianco al Dottore.

«Che è successo? Il giorno che l’hai incontrata per la prima volta, intendo»

«Chi dice che sia successo qualcosa?».

Rory sorrise senza allegria.

«Amy mi ha detto che non hai mai parlato del vostro primissimo incontro, almeno dal tuo punto di vista. Nemmeno con lei… Non ci vuole certo un genio per capire che qualcosa ti impedisce di ricordare quel giorno, senza provocarti un grande dolore».

Lo studiò.

«E poi, ho notato come guardi River, a volte. Conosco quello sguardo. E’ lo stesso che Amy aveva dopo averti visto morire in Utah. Il tipo di sguardo di chi sa qualcosa che non può o non vuole rivelare».

Il Dottore sorrise triste.

«Si tratta probabilmente del più grande spoiler della nostra relazione, Rory. E ad oggi è una delle poche cose che vorrei davvero dimenticare» ammise.

Rory rimase in attesa.

«Non lo verrà mai a sapere, da me» mormorò poi.

«Parola di centurione» aggiunse.

Il Dottore si lasciò sfuggire una risata priva di allegria.

«Da soldato a soldato, allora».

Deglutì.

«Ci incontrammo sul pianeta Biblioteca. Dovreste davvero vederlo. Vi sono custoditi tutti i libri che sono stati scritti. River… Beh, era una professoressa. Un’archeologa. Fu lei a chiamarmi, mandandomi un messaggio sulla mia carta psichica. Ma…».

Deglutì di nuovo.

Non aveva mai raccontato ad anima viva di quel giorno.

«Si sbagliò. Ero troppo giovane. Non la conoscevo ancora, a differenza sua, che sapeva ogni cosa di me. Ogni mio più piccolo segreto, anche i più nascosti».

Rory ascoltava in silenzio.

Temeva di conoscere il seguito.

«Che successe?» domandò, piano.

«Il pianeta era pieno di Vashta Nerada. Ombre mangiatrici di carne. C’erano tantissime vite in gioco… Per salvarle bisognava solo aggiungere abbastanza memoria al nucleo dati del pianeta. L’avrei fatto io, collegandomi personalmente al sistema. Ma River… Mi stese con un pugno. Dev’essere un vizio di famiglia» aggiunse con un sorriso, ricordando il colpo ricevuto da Rory in un passato ormai svanito per sempre.

«Prese il mio posto, dopo avermi ammanettato così che non potessi interferire. Disse che se fossi morto, non avremmo mai potuto incontrarci. Mi fece praticamente giurare di non cambiare nemmeno una riga del nostro tempo, poi…».

Non riuscì a continuare, e Rory non aveva bisogno che lo facesse.

«Tuttavia, prima di… _andare_ mi disse che nel mio futuro le avrei dato il mio cacciavite sonico. Più tardi, quel giorno, scoprii di aver fatto in modo che una parte di lei rimanesse salvata proprio all’interno di esso. Corsi nel cuore del pianeta e installai quel che rimaneva di lei nel nucleo dati, donandole una vita immortale, salvata per sempre nella realtà alternativa creata dal pianeta… Ma questo non può cancellare la realtà. River Song è morta alla Biblioteca. O morirà, dal suo punto di vista. Niente e nessuno può cambiare questo».

Rory annuì.

«Non pensi mai di…» iniziò, cauto.

«Infrangere la promessa? Oh, ogni giorno. Ma ogni volta mi rispondo che non devo. Che quello è l’ultimo desiderio di River».

«E non gliel’hai mai detto» concluse Rory.

Il Dottore scosse il capo.

«Come potrei? _Spoiler._ Ma ci sono volte che credo lei lo sappia. Che sappia che la vedrò andarsene… Non ne posso essere sicuro, ovviamente, ma…».

Rory gli batté una mano sulla spalla.

Le parole e le accuse rivolte solo fino a qualche minuto prima erano svanite nel nulla davanti alla consapevolezza di aver giudicato male il Gallifreyano ancora una volta.

«Sei mai tornato…?».

Il Dottore scosse nuovamente il capo.

«Non penso riuscirei a farlo».

Lo fissò.

«Non dovrai _mai_ dirlo a nessuno, Rory. Nemmeno ad Amy. Lo capisci, vero?».

Rory annuì, solenne.

Sapeva che Amy avrebbe immediatamente avvisato River.

«Te lo prometto» giurò.

«Grazie».

*

Quando, qualche minuto dopo, Amy e River tornarono nella sala di controllo, il Dottore stava rimettendo gli attrezzi da lavoro al loro posto.

«Funziona tutto?» domandò Amy.

«Assolutamente sì. Rory è un eccellente aiutante. Inoltre, credo che questa cattivona stesse facendo di tutto per far sì che io e lui facessimo due chiacchiere tra uomini» replicò il Dottore allegramente, battendo affettuosamente una mano sulla consolle.

Rory si chiese quante altre cose; quanti altri dolorosi ricordi il Gallifreyano celasse dietro quell’atteggiamento clownesco.

«Bisognerebbe provare che tutto funzioni _davvero_ al meglio. Che ne dite di prolungare di un altro po’ la vostra assenza da casa e fare un’uscita di famiglia?» propose River.

«Idea eccellente, tesoro. Allora, dove possiamo andare? Vediamo un po’… Che ne pensate dell’antica Roma? Se non sbaglio è il tuo argomento storico preferito, Amy» propose il Dottore.

Rory simulò un colpo di tosse.

«…Ma probabilmente Rory si annoierebbe a morte. No, no. Ci vuole _qualcosa d’effetto_ , qualcosa come…»

«E se andassimo sulle spiagge blu di Anthrox Sei?» propose River.

Il Dottore ghignò.

«Magari quelle le terremo per noi, più tardi…» disse affabile.

«Penso che potrei benissimo fare uno sforzo e farvi da guida per l’antica Roma» disse Rory, a voce un po’ più alta del normale.

«Perfetto, allora è deciso e… _Che pensi di fare?_ » esclamò il Dottore, vedendo River avvicinarsi alla consolle.

«Penso di pilotare fino a lì. Hai appena riparato il TARDIS. Non vorrai certo ricominciare tutto dall’inizio perché hai fuso l’impianto elettrico» replicò innocente la donna.

Il Dottore si corrucciò.

«Puoi darmi una mano, se proprio ci tieni. Ma _mio_ è il TARDIS e _mio_ è il compito di guidarlo».

River rise.

«D’accordo. Almeno abbiamo un infermiere a bordo».

Il Dottore spalancò la bocca, offeso.

«Vi spiace se prima di andare nell’antica Roma facciamo un’altra piccola sosta qui a Stormcage? Giusto il tempo di riportare la dottoressa alla sua cella» disse poi, rivolgendosi ad Amy e Rory.

La ragazza rise.

«Sai?» bisbigliò a Rory.

«A volte mi chiedo se quei due si prendano davvero sul serio».

Rory imitò la moglie, guardando il Dottore e River battibeccare affettuosamente, dimenticandosi completamente della loro presenza lì.

«Me lo sono chiesto più volte anche io. Ma credimi, Amy. So per certo che non esistono due persone più innamorate di loro».


End file.
